HWE: Thursday Night ECW Episode 9
thumb|219px|rightIntro Dashing comes out, with its two new members ADR and Wade Barrett Match 1 Cody Rhodes is in the ring with CM Punk Cody rhodes goes for a ddt, but it gets turnd into a suplex Punk starts pounding down onRhodes Then ziggler enters the ring and quickly zig zags punk Mysterio comes in the ring and hits a 619 to Rhodes Alberto Del Rio runs in the ring and hits a cross arm bar with the ropes as leverage Sheamus runs in the ring and gives ADR a Brogue Kick Rhodes gets up, but gets caught into a ddt by sabu Ziggler quickly gets up and hits a sleeper hold on Sabu and KOs him Punk hits a GTS on Ziggler and Sabu by accident Ziggler and Sabu roll out of the ring Del Rio Hits a cross arm breaker on Punk, then hits one on Sheamus Mysterio goes for a body splash, but it gets caught by a beutiful disaster Punk is holding his arm, and the manager Miz runs in the ring, and tries for a skull crushing finally on Rhodes, but Rhodes picks him up and turns him, hitting an alabama slam Punk and Rhodes are standing in the ring now, both beat up pretty bad Punk then tries for a GTS, but it gets caught into a silver spoon DDT Rhodes covers 1.....2...... KICKOUT then Punk gets up and tosses Rhodes out of the ring Punk jumps out of the ring in a suicide dive, but it gets caught into a leg kick Rhodes picks up the steel steps, and tries throwing them at Punk, but Punk manages to duck, causing rhodes to go face first into them Rhodes turns around into a GTS, but Rhodes kicks Punk in the face one more time Rhodes tries for a Cross rhodes, but that gets turned into a quick snapmare Punk climbs the ropes Rhodes also climbs the ropes Punk tries for a superkick, but it gets turned into an ankle hold, and then Punk manages to slip out of it, pushing himself and Rhodes face first into the apron Sheamus runs into the ring, but gets tripped by Zigglers body on the ground Rhodes, almost knocked out, vision is distorted, and looks at Sheamus and tries for a pin Punk then hits an anocanda vise, but Rhodes stands up somehow and rolls Punk out of the ring Rhodes tries for a Beautiful disaster out of the ring, but it gets caught into a groin kick Punk throws Rhodes in the ring, and tries pinning 1.....2.... KICKOUT Punk grabs a trash can from under the ring Punk throws the can over Rhodes head and hits a GTS Punks knee is injured very badly, and Punk cant move, and Rhodes is KOd JDUDE runs out to the ring, before interference can be made JDUDE: Now, this match is a draw/ no contest, becuse Rhodes is KOd and Punk cant move to pin him Match 2 Big Show comes out, followed by WSM JDUDE walks out JDUDE: GIANT VS GIANTS MATCH, how about we make this interesting, whoever wins this match, gets to choose the stips for the same match at Nonstop Hardcorre Show hits a chokeslam early on Henry Henry hits an avalanche slam Henry hits a reverse powerbomb, then a flapjack into the ropes Show gets up, then hits a chest slap Show hits a spear then another, then another, then another Henry rolls under the ring, grabs the steel steps Henry places the steps in the middle of the ring, but Show picks up the steps and hits a WMD onto Henry with the steps 1......2...... KICKOUT Henry hits a WSS but then Show gets up and tries for a chokeslam, but henry picks up Show in a chokeslam position too, and they choke each other until they are KOd, but shows body is ontop of WSMs 1......2.......3 Match 3 Sexay Girl walks out with Kelly Kelly Maryse and Candice michelle walks out Boogeyman walks out BM: You four will fight in a 2 on 2 match, and it will be......... BEST TWO OUT OF ITEMS WHIP ON A POLE MATCH, there will be three different poles with three different items on them, whichever team gets 2 OR 3 of them wins and gets to bring the pain and punishment down on the opponent Match starts Maryse and Candice work together, taking out both of the UNW divas ddts Candice lifts Maryse up to her shoulders to grab a pole with a briefcase on it Maryse opens the briefcase and it shows a WHIP Maryse gives it to a ref outside the ring Sexay climbs on one of the empty poles, and does a diving spear to maryse kelly goes behind Candice and hits a reverse ddt Sexay climbs up one of the poles and grabs something that has a breifcase, which says PADDLE Candice gets up, and Sexay and Candice are fighting over the last pole Maryse takes out with a french TKO Maryse helps candice by pulling down Sexays pants and underwear Sexay falls off because of lack of balance Candice grabs the last broefcase and opens it, which has a whip tied around a paddle The girls whip the other two girls, then do a double spank with the paddles, then they take off their shirts and bras to reveal the letters HWE going across their chests TALK SHOW, BED MATES/ MATCH 4 Div-licious comes out in lingerie, with a huge king size bed with big pillows in the ring Div-Liciouse lays down Div: I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME AT THIS TIME, MY FIRST EVER GUEST... Stacy Kiebler comes out in lingerie as well, and lays on the bed Div: So, I heard you want a title shot soon Stacy: Yep, what about you Div: Well I do too but of course, you have done more then me so far Stacy: True, very true JDUDE walks out JDUDE: How about you two compete in a Bed ring strip match, you two must stay on the bed, and you two must strip each other naked then throw the other off the bed, if not on the bed and not naked, they can either A:Leave the ring or B: Get back into the bed and fight WHOEVER WINS THIS WILL FIGHT MARYSE NEXT WEEK FOR THE TITLE Match starts Div hits a neckbreaker, then grabs Stacys hair and pulls it towards the end of the bed, pulls of Stacys underwear, sticks it in her mouth, then rips of her bra, Div then puts the underwear around Stacys neck, then starts whipping her with her bra until she falls off the bed Div then takes off her cothes and dances for the crowd Main Event Great Khali and Money Mountain come out Hardy vs Hardy team match Khali slaps mountain, then hits a ddt Mountain then picks Khali up and throws him out of the ring Mountain does a diving springboard splash out of the ring and hits a splash on Khali Khali then goes for a chokeslam Mountain counters it into a bear hug, then he climbs the ropes while keeping the bear hug in, climbs to the top ropes, and hits a bear hug suplex into the center of the ring He hits another bear hug Khali taps